Add-in cards having edge connectors are commonly used in computers and other electronic systems. A high speed bus generally requires a high-performance connector. One aspect that impacts the connector high frequency electrical performance may be the connector-to-add-in-card interface design. For example, PCI Express cards utilize an edge connector. As the PCI Express standard migrates to future generations with a higher data rate, further improvement in connector electrical performance may be beneficial.